More then just Student and Sensei
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Kensei x Shuuhei. Takes place during the modern world and Kensei is Shuuhei's Sensei. Don't like collage Student x Sensei, don't read.


**Warning: Character death, yaoi, teacher x collage student etc. **

**More then just Student and Sensei **

"It was nice meeting you...I've always wanted a Sensei like you.." Shuuhei admitted and looked down at the grass just outside his dorm. The whisper of his words feel between them. Heat flared in Kensei's eyes like lightning through the night sky. He stepped forward to Shuuhei, wrapping his arm around his waist and yanked him against his hard body. Shuuhei's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what he said to get this reaction, but whatever he said his words had made Kensei changed for a second.

"I don't want to be your Sensei." He growled softly.

Shuuhei's gaze searched the other's eyes, but he found no answers there.

"Then what?"

"This."

Kensei's lips crushed against his, every sane though fled from Shuuhei's mind and he pulled the older man closer. Though he had never been kissed like this, he instinctively understood this kiss was a promise for the future.

**Crazy**

"Are you crazy?" Shuuhei whispered softly in the classroom.

Kensei grinned and his gaze dropped from his face to Shuuhei's slightly reviled chest.

"I think I am crazy.." He said, his voice harsh and low. "Crazy for you.

A flush crept up Shuuhei's neck to his face. "You shouldn't say that...Sensei.. And we shouldn't even be here...together.."

Kensei stepped closer, trapping Shuuhei on the desk with his warm body. Instead of feeling a desire to flee, all Shuuhei felt was desire. His head tilted back and he became captured in Kensei's grasp, lips brushing against his throat.

It was a good thing he had locked the door, because it was going to get very loud very soon.

**I have a sin to confess.**

"I have a sin to confess to you.." Kensei said, leaning against the classroom door.

"What did you do this time... Sensei?"

Kensei lifted his head and stared at Shuuhei's lips, lust plain in his eyes. "I had a dream about you..."

"And what did I do in your dream?" Shuuhei asked innocently.

He smirked, and walked over to his collage student. "You were naked, crying out and writhing beneath me as I slam my cock into you." He whispered softly, grinning when Shuuhei's face turned completely red.

"Y-You pervert!"

**Kiss Me?**

"Oi, Shuuhei?" Kensei whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

Shuuhei didn't answer, but wordless lifted his arms to encircle his neck, pressing his body and lips against the older man's. The kiss was familiar, yet new. Their first kiss had been rough, deep and passionate, but this kiss was...just...love.

Kensei pulled away after a few minutes, of hard lips against younger, softer lips.

"Shuuhei.."

"Yes?"

"Go on a date with me? Tomorrow?"

Shuuhei grinned and nodded. "Hai."

**Thank you.**

"Thank you, Sensei. I had a good time." Shuuhei grinned cheerfully.

Kensei chuckled softly. "Mmm...you don't have to thank me, but you can do this for me.." he leaned over in the car and kissed Shuuhei deeply. Shuuhei's hand on the car's door dropped into his lap and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

The kiss went deeper, harder, longer. Kensei traced Shuuhei's collarbone with his thumbs, the thrill of his touch made Shuuhei feel warm, amazingly hot. His smell, his strength, his heat, was all going to be the death of Shuuhei.

He wanted to run his hands over every inch of Kensei and learn everything about him. He no longer knew himself and he didn't care.

**What do you want from me Renji?**

What do you want from me Renji?" Shuuhei sighed softly as both collage students walked through an alleyway to go and grab a bite to eat.

"To go eat with you.."

"What else?"

Renji straightened, as if he had been called to attention and grabbed the slightly older man by the shoulders.

"This." He said, kissing the other man deeply.

Shuuhei's eyes went wide from shock and he found himself unable to move or breath, when out of nowhere, Kensei walked past, his eyes just as wide. Renji's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, obviously enjoying himself and his fingers dug into Shuuhei's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Shuuhei yanked himself away and before he could explain to Renji why he pulled away he raced after Kensei. But it was too late. He was already gone.

**Get out of my classroom, Hisagi.**

"That will be it for today...make sure you complete everything by Monday.." Kensei said to the class, closing his book. The students slowly left the classroom, speaking in low whispers. After everyone had left, Shuuhei walked up to Kensei's desk, his head bowed.

"Sensei...we need to talk."

"About what? Are you having difficulties with your subjects again?"

"No…I wanted to talk about what you saw earlier. It's not what you thin-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know when I've been fucking played with." Kensei growled softly, his eyes turned golden.

"B-But!"

"Get out of my classroom Hisagi."

"Stop acting like a child and listen to me Sensei!"

"I'm acting like a child? Bullshit. Get the fuck out of my classroom, before I make you!"

Shuuhei whimpered softly, a tear ran down his cheek and he rushed out of the classroom, as he had been ordered to.

**Baka. **

"Hisagi-san?"

The voice from behind him made Shuuhei leap to his feet, but he sighed in relief when he noticed it was only his friend Kira.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to sit there all night like a Baka?"

"N-No, I just-"

"Yeah I already know…I'm not a baka…like you."

**Your Fault**

"This is your fault." Love said softly.

"Mine?" Kensei said, glaring at his fellow teacher and the only other teacher that knew about his ex-relationship with Shuuhei.

"From what you told me, the kid clearly was trying to tell you that Renji kissed him. Not the other way around. You yelling at him, probably just killing your chance at getting back together with him.

Kensei's lips tighten. "Fuck..."

"No, your probably not going to be able to fuck him..." Rose sighed before he grinned like a puppy that had just been given a doggy treat.

"The new manga book I've been wanting to read came out today!"

Kensei sighed softly and left the room, letting Love read his manga privately. **_**

**He was just about to leave.**

Shuuhei didn't know what to think when he saw his Sensei at HIS dorm room. He sighed softly and kept the door partly shut.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey kid I want to apologize for earlier...I-"

Shuuhei cut him off, sighing again. "It's fine. Just please go."

Kensei was about to say something when Kira walked over from behind the door and looked over Shuuhei's shoulder.

"Sensei? What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I had to speak to Hisagi about something-"

Shuuhei interrupted the older man. "He was just about to leave."

**He would get Shuuhei back.**

In the late afternoon, when the heat became almost unbearable, Kensei removed his jacket and climbed up the steps to his house. He at down before going into his place and leaned his head against the wall.

He would get Shuuhei back.

He closed his eyes as the sun slowly set, imaging the younger man.

_Shuuhei smiled softly and reached up to cup his cheek, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pressed his smaller body against his Sensei's, rocking his hips slowly, the music CD Shuuhei had gotten playing in the distance._

Kensei deepened the kiss as Shuuhei wrapped his arms around his neck. How long they stood there kissing and touching, Kensei didn't know, but he did know one thing.

It didn't last long enough.

**Why do we have a Fucking. New. Teacher. **

"Why do we have a new teacher today?" Shuuhei whispered to Kira.

"How would I know? Ask Renji."

Shuuhei sighed and glanced over at Renji who was talking to some orange haired boy. "Oi! Renji!"

"What?"

"Why do we have a Fucking. New. Teacher?"

"We have a new teacher? I didn't know that..."

"Then pick your head up baka-"

"Hisagi, would you like to tell everyone what you just said?" The teacher said, frustration written over her face.

"I-I was wondering where Muguruma-sensei is..."

The teacher chuckled softly. "He resigned from his job, guess he thinks he's too good for the rest of us.."

Shuuhei froze, his features were all pale. "R-Resigned?"

"Yes. Hey where do you think you're going!"

Shuuhei raced out of the classroom and out the front door, running to Kensei's place.

He couldn't lose him again. Ever.

**I love you.**

"Hisagi what are you doing here-"

Shuuhei hugged him tightly, shaking slightly as he panted softly. "D-Don't leave! Please!"

"Even though you pushed me away?"

"I didn't push you away in the classroom! You did! S-So I assumed when you wanted to say sorry, that...that you just wanted a one-shot!"

Kensei's breath sent a warm shaft of air past Shuuhei's ear, and ignited a flame of desire in both of them.

"Shuuhei.."

"Y-Yes?..."

"I love you."

Shuuhei smiled and stood up on his tippy toes, kissing the older man's forehead. "I love you too." **_**

**We both know you want this...**

Shuuhei's chest rose and fell on a sigh and pressed against Kensei's back, as two rings, one on Kensei's hand and the other on Shuuhei's gleamed. He leaned against the older man, wanting to feel every part of him against him. His ass was cupped between Kensei's thighs and his hunting knife was pressed slightly into Shuuhei's spine. Though why his knife would be there, Shuuhei had no idea. His face heated when he realized it wasn't his knife. He resisted the urge to pressed against his hardness and see what would happen.

"Shuuhei..." Kensei groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Shuuhei's waist.

Shuuhei straighten, so he could no longer feel him pressed against him. "H-Hai?"

"Stop wiggling...you're killing me..."

Shuuhei blushed and shifted his hips again. "S-Sorry!"

Kensei growled softly and bit Shuuhei's neck. He immediately titling his head back, baring more of his throat. "S-Sensei...y-you're acting like an animal..."

"I'm not an animal.." He lifted his mouth from Shuuhei's neck, but Shuuhei heard his murmur under his breath. "At least I try not to be.." Kensei then smirked evilly and picked Shuuhei up, dropping him on the bed.

"E-Eh!?"

Kensei just grinned and silenced the younger man, spreading the other's legs open.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm going to do.. because we both know you want this.."

"S-Shut up!"

**Years later...**

"Hey! Sato!" Hisagi panted softly as he chased his son, picking him up before he could run away.

Kensei sighed softly and glanced up at his family. "Out of breath again, Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei glared at his husband, annoyed. "I've been chasing after him all day and what have you been doin-ah!"

Shuuhei went silent when Kensei kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips. "I've been working baka..."

"You've been back from work for 2 hours..."

Kensei chuckled softly and hugged Shuuhei and the young boy from behind. "Relax..." He took the kid from Shuuhei's hands grinned, before looking at the 'mother'.

"You better run Shuuhei..."

Shuuhei paled slightly..."W-Wait a sec!"

Kensei and Sato just laughed as Kensei rushed across the room, chasing Shuuhei.

**We'll never forget him.**

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you see the body!"

Kensei growled softly and pushed the police officer away from him. "What do you mean I can't see my own husband's body!"

"They have to clean it!"

"What do you mean they have to clean it! He's not an it!" Kensei growled softly, Sato being in the other room, the teenager listening to everything that had to be said.

"Sorry," The police man corrected himself. "He's covered in blood...you wouldn't want your son to see that would you?"  
>"No..." Kensei paled and shakily sat down in the grey looking room. "H-How did he die?"<p>

"Witnesses say they saw him jump in front of a SU, pushing a cat out of the way."

Kensei cursed and put his head in his lap. "You're fucking kidding me...I'm going to strangle that damn cat..."

"Sir that's murder."

Kensei glared up at the young man. "So what? Will, you please just fucking leave me alone, you heartless bastrad!?"

The police officer left wordlessly and Kensei's son walked in, putting his Ipod into his schoolbag.

"Dad?"

His father didn't say anything, merely hid the tear that slid down his cheek.

"D-Dad..." His son whimpered softly and wrapped a hand around his father's waist, hugging him tightly.

Kensei spoke quietly. "We'll never forget him. Promise?"

"Promise."

**No buts... part 1 of stories from the past…**

_"Kensei..."_

_"Hmm...Shuuhei?"_

_"Did you see that black cat that lives near us?"_

_"Yeah...what about it."_

_"The man that owns him said the cat's partner might be having kittens soon!"_

_"And?"_

_"I really want to get one!"_

_"Bad idea."_

_Why do you say that?"_

_"We already have a kid...a cat would be too much."_

_Shuuhei faked a pout. "B-But~!"_

_"No buts."_

**Never to see him again…part 2 of stories from the past…**

_"Mmm...I'll make you a bento for work when I get back.."_

_Kensei nodded and pulled his husband close, kissing him gently on the lips. Shuuhei smiled and returned the kiss._

_After a moment, Shuuhei pulled away and withdrew the wedding band from his finger and placed the ring in Kensei's hand. "I don't want to lose this when I'm outside...so please take care of it."_

_Kensei frowned slightly and closed his fingers around the metal ring, still warm from Shuuhei's flesh. He didn't look up as Shuuhei left, never to see him again._

**END**

**Writer's note:** XD I don't even know why I wrote this…but I'll I can say and ask for is if you could please review! I like to know what people think, or if they have any ideas for the next short one-shot I should write about Kensei x Shuuhei. Thanks!


End file.
